The Human Genetic Cell Repository is a unique resource designed to provide investigators with cell lines from patients with a wide variety of genetic disorders, and from normal individuals, as well as other cell lines useful for genetics studies. The Repository also prepares and distributes DNA derived from selected cell lines.